The Better Teacher
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Team Flash is ice skating. Cisco insisted. The rink is full of skaters of all skill levels but a group of kids just can't seem to get the hang, so Harry comes to the rescue. And it just makes Caitlin's heart want to burst.


Inspired by veronicabunchwrites wintry writing prompt number two.

post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing

* * *

It was Cisco's idea to go ice skating. "We never do anything Christmas-y!" he had yelled in the Cortex.

Surprisingly, it was quiet enough in Central City that they could actually go, so Team Flash had bundled up and headed to their local ice rink.

Barry and Iris held hands as they moved rather gracefully around the ice. "Barry, slow down a little, huh?" Iris giggled as he whipped around a turn a little too quickly. All Barry did was laugh, "you thought that was fast?" But he slowed down at the look Iris gave him. "Sorry, Iris." She rolled her eyes affectionately and gave him a kiss as they continued skating at a slower pace.

Cisco insisted on racing with people, members of Team Flash or not.

Ralph was skating alright but had decided to give up and raid the snack bar for all the nachos they had.

Harry surprisingly joined and also surprisingly skating. Skating well. Of course, his black baseball cap was secured on his head for disguise.

Wally and Jesse were racing each other, trying to stop beside each other to spray ice shavings with their blades.

Caitlin was dressed in fewer layers than the others. She moved swiftly but stumbled a few too many times for her liking. It was easier for her to move around the ice without metal blades strapped to her feet. So she decided to maneuver her way off the ice and took a seat on the bleachers outside the rink to watch.

There were a few people at the rink besides Team Flash, so Caitlin enjoyed watching everyone with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

Caitlin saw Ralph take a fall as soon as he got back on the ice, probably because of the dozens of nachos he ate, and she winced. Although, she imagined it probably didn't hurt him whatsoever. He bounced back up unscathed.

She watched Cisco and Barry race from one end of the rink to the other: Cisco won. Caitlin was sure Barry let him.

She saw that Wally and Jesse stopped racing and were now spinning together, giggling sweetly as they glided over the ice together. The sight made Caitlin smile.

She saw a group of children, none of them older than eight years old, all take a fall into each other. A giant domino effect on the ice. She quickly stood, everyone's heads turned in concern, and Harry rushed over to them. Caitlin's heart swelled as she watched him attentively look over them.

"Where are their parents?" Caitlin spoke aloud as she watched Harry help them all up. She could see that the kids were laughing as they stood, so she relaxed a little now that everyone could see nobody was hurt.

Harry stood in front of the little ones and pointed to his skates before slowly starting in a circle around them. He stopped in front of them again and showed the kids how to position their legs correctly to skate and the kids did the same.

Caitlin laughed, not totally believing her eyes.

Harry slowly started skating and the kids followed him like ducklings follow their mother. He took them the whole way around the rink before he stopped carefully, and everyone did the same. No one fell, no one got hurt, and everyone was smiling, especially Harry. He beamed and actually threw his arms in the air as he cheered for the kids.

"How cute," Caitlin breathed.

"Who? Dad?" Jesse asked causing Caitlin to startle.

Caitlin cringed internally, but feigned ignorance, "what was that, Jesse?"

"You said 'how cute'," Jesse repeated as she sat down beside Caitlin on the bleachers. "Did you mean Dad teaching the kids?"

Caitlin could lie, she knew she could, but what good would it do? And does she even want to? No, she decided.

So, she relinquished, "yes, it was adorable. Harry seemed so soft with them; it's always nice seeing that side of him. We usually only do when he's with you."

Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Teaching those kids seemed to make him happy."

"Exactly," Caitlin agreed. "He's usually a bit of a humbug around Christmas; I'm surprised he even put the skates on his feet, let alone doing something like that." She laughed and watched as Harry did laps again, the children were following loyally. She absentmindedly messed with the sleeve around her hot chocolate cup.

"So," Jesse drawled out, "think you'll ever tell my dad how you feel about him?"

Caitlin almost spit out her drink she had just taken a sip of. She sputtered a bit before she recovered. "What?"

Jesse rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've been watching you watch him for a while now. Especially today. I could practically feel your heart melting."

Caitlin looked at the ground. "You're observant, Jesse." She looked up. "I'm… I'm afraid of frightening him away," she admitted earnestly.

"Nah," Jesse said quickly, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Caitlin sighed. "I wouldn't want to screw anything up between us if I said anything. We're teammates and friends. I'd like to be more, but if I say something, I might lose him entirely. I don't want that."

Jesse listened intently but stayed silent.

Caitlin continued, "and… how would you feel Jesse? You and I are fairly close in age. Does that bother you at all?"

Jesse waved her hand in dismissal. "Not at all, Caitlin! You've stuck up for me so many times, even disagreeing with Dad at times. It's nice to have someone in my corner that can see my point of view and still cares for me just as much as Dad does."

Caitlin smiled. "Now that might scare him, though."

Jesse threw her head back in laughter and Caitlin giggled too.

"What's so funny, ladies?"

Caitlin and Jesse abruptly stopped laughing and smiled at each other. Jesse gave Caitlin a hidden thumbs up before she turned toward Harry. "Oh nothing, Dad. We were just chatting," she said as she stood up. "I'm heading back on the ice."

"Careful Sweetie," Harry reminded and sat down beside Caitlin.

Caitlin nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "That was really sweet, Harry, teaching those kids to skate. You're really good."

"I'm tired," Harry chuckled. "But it was fun. It's been a while since I've skated. When I was younger I played hockey, I think it's exactly the same as it is here on Earth-1."

"I think the kids enjoyed it too. Look," she pointed to the rink, "they're still out there skating happily. No one has stumbled since you taught them. Too cute."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in surprise at her sincere words. "Thank you, Caitlin. Although," Harry playfully nudged her now, "it might have been a better idea for you to teach them."

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't know if she'd want to," she whispered. "You were the perfect person to do it." Caitlin summoned all of her courage and took Harry's hand. He didn't say anything; he just let her hold it while she continued to talk. "It made my heart scream a little," she giggled. "I loved it. And… I love you Harry." She waited a beat. "I know it seems random, but it's not, I promise. And please don't worry about Jesse, we already have her blessing and-"

Caitlin's words were cut off by Harry's lips pressed up gently against hers.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I love you too, Caitlin Snow."

She smiled back, and they kissed again, his hand cupping her cheek and her palm flat against his chest. They both sighed against each other's lips: comfortable and content.

"Please don't think it's just because of the kids," Caitlin spoke frantically after they broke apart again. She snuggled closer against him. "Because it's not, Harry."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Caitlin, I never thought it was."

* * *

This prompt was too cute, and I thought it would fit since I know Tom Cavanagh loves his hockey. So, ice skating it is! And, as always, I wanted to have Jesse in there too.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
